Kalifa
Summary Kalifa was first introduced as being Iceberg's attendant at Water 7, when in reality, for the 5 years she had been working with Iceberg, she was a spy working as a CP9 member that was tasked with finding the blueprints regarding Pluton. She assisted in kidnapping Robin and Franky and returning them to Enies Lobby. Both would be turned over to the World Government and use them to read the Poneglyphs and to build Pluton. However Monkey D. Luffy and his crew showed up in front of the Tower of Justice, where Robin claimed her desire to live. After this, Robin was taken away while most of the members of CP9, including Kalifa, were tasked with protecting various keys (one being for Robin's cuffs) while also exposing of the Strawhats. Taking advantage of Sanji's chivalry, Kalifa easily defeated him, but was later beaten by Nami. She escaped Enies Lobby alongside the rest of CP9, but her current whereabouts are unknown. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C Name: Kalifa Origin: One Piece Gender: Female Age: 25 (Pre-Timeskip) | 27 (Post-Timeskip) Classification: Paramecia Devil Fruit user, Assassin, Spy, Cipher Pol Agent. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Whip User, Absolute mastery with Rokushiki, Acrobatics, Social Influencing (Uses her sex appeal to deceive enemies), Pseudo-Flight (via Geppo), Statistics Amplification (via Soru and Tekkai), Body Control and Damage Reduction (via Kami-e and Tekkai), Air Manipulation (via Rankyaku), Bubble Manipulation (Can generate and controls bubbles and water with her Devil Fruit ability), Transformation (via Soap Sheep), Statistics Reduction (Her fruit allows it to "wipe" everything from dirt to the strength of the opponent; Those who make contact with her soap will have their strength reduced to a point that they can not even stand), Forcefield Creation (via Soap Armor), Transmutation (Can turn others into extremely smooth beings after touching them) Attack Potency: Town level (Excluding Spandam, Kalifa is the weakest of CP9, but she is not far weaker than Blueno with her Doriki being 630) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Reacted to and defended against lightning from a few meters away while caught off guard, faster than Nami), higher with Soru Lifting Strength: Unknown, at least Superhuman, likely Class M via powerscaling. Striking Strength: Town Class (Sent Water 7 Luffy flying with a Rankyaku, though she had help from Kaku at the time) Durability: Town level via powerscaling, higher with Tekkai. Stamina: Very High (Trained assassin, and did not show the slightest level of fatigue from her fights against Sanji and Nami until she was defeated) Range: Standard melee range with physical blows, several dozens of meters with Rankyaku, potentially hundreds of meters with Devil Fruit powers Standard Equipment: She carries 3 different thorned whips as weapons. Intelligence: Very High (She is a skilled spy, as she worked directly under Iceberg for 5 years without being discovered. She learned how to expertly utilize her Devil Fruit Power despite only having it for at most an hour before engaging Sanji and Nami in combat) Weaknesses: Standard Devil Fruit User weaknesses. Her ability is notably weak against water, as her soap bubbles get washed away. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Thorned Whip: Before the Straw Hats reached Enies Lobby, Kalifa wielded a few notched whips. A single thorned whip, and two thorned whips that each divide up to several tendrils. She can use this weapon to whip, gash, cut, and even grapple opponents or objects. *'Ibara Road ("Thorn Road"):' Kalifa swings one of her whips and strikes at multiple directions around her, striking and knocking back anyone struck. Awa Awa no Mi (Bubble-Bubble Fruit): Kalifa has the power to create bubbles, using them as a weapon and a shield against attacks. She can use bubbles that drain the strength of her opponents. *'Soap Armor:' Kalifa condenses a large mass of bubbles into a soap bar that acts as a barrier. It blocked the force of a lightning bolt at close range. *'Golden Hour:' Kalifa coats her opponent's body, rendering her opponent almost unable to walk around or even stand as they become too slippery. *'Bubble Tamer: Soap Sheep:' Kalifa surrounds her body with bubbles, appearing as a sheep. **'Sheep Cloud Relax Bubble:' After taking the form of a sheep, Kalifa sends the surrounding bubbles directly at her opponent. The bubbles then drain her opponent's strength. **'Sheep Cloud Giant Tidal Wave:' Kalifa takes the form of a small tsunami and rushes at her opponent with a massive wave of soap bubbles. Rokushiki: A special, superhuman martial arts style. * Geppo (Moon Step): allows the users to actually jump off the air itself, allowing them to stay in the air for much longer than usual. CP9 members can use this technique to cross great distances without ever touching the ground, or set themselves up for swift, aerial attacks. (Lucci showed a variant of Geppo, where he combines it with Soru to create the three-dimensional movement Kamisori. * Tekkai (Iron Mass): hardens the users' muscles to the level of iron, in order to nullify damage taken from attacks. However, it can be broken by strong enough forces. * Shigan (Finger Gun): A close-quarter combat technique, in which the user pushes their finger into a certain target at a very high speed, leaving a wound similar to a bullet wound. He Shigan's shape is derived from the shape of the finger, hence the hit of Shigan will have more of an impact on Luffy's rubber body (which normally reflects bullets) if it is sharper than the round bullet and resembles more modern bullets. **'Shinaru Shigan "Whip" ("Bending Finger Gun: 'Whip'"):' Kalifa pulls back her arm as if to use a normal Shigan attack, then whips her arm out at the opponent at high speed, causing her arm to appear as if it is bending like a whip would, and hits the enemy with her finger. The whip aspect of this variation results in the added effect of the target being thrown forcibly backwards. * Rankyaku (Storm Leg): A powerful projectile technique, in which the users start by kicking at very high speeds and strength, sending out a sharp compressed air blade that can slice objects and greatly damage a human body. However, it has been shown that almost any length of appendage (such as a tail or neck) at high velocities are also capable of this move. * Soru (Shave): allows the users to move at extremely high speeds in order to avoid attacks, as well as to attack at higher speeds and with greater power. It was revealed that the principle of this move was to kick off the ground at least ten times in the blink of an eye. * Kami-e (Paper Drawing): makes the users' body go limp in order to avoid any attacks, and float like a piece of paper. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:One Piece Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Villains Category:Assassins Category:Spies Category:Antagonists Category:Humans Category:Whip Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Flight Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Water Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Air Users Category:Acrobats Category:Social Influencers Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Seduction Users Category:Bubble Users